


Dreams.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda wished to change her past.</p><p>[Prompts: guide, mistake, rain, robot, violin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

Wanda sat on the window watching the rain running down on the window glass while listening to the music of Jun Sung Ahn.  
  
She didn't know why but somehow the music he played calmed her down. Although the music reminded her of all the happy times she sat at the fireside with his brother listening to his father playing the violin. She couldn't listen to that kind of music for years. After losing her parents it made her sad. But now it seems that this was everything left in her life. She still felt the connection to his family, although they were long gone.  
  
And although she wasn't able to change her past und make all the mistake undone she still wished she could. Back then the robots needed her guide and she never thought about all the consequences that she wanted to change so badly now. But no matter how hard she tried her past would never change.  
  
She turned the music louder, laid her head down and closed her eyes; trying to dream about all the happy times with her family.


End file.
